


Different World

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: You are a big fan of The Flash Tv show. Wjat happens when you wake up in a familiar bed sorrounded by people that you only dreamt about meeting? Will your kmowledge of the future events change the show for better or worse? Some people who died will come back to life and some who survived will die. You learn that even the smallest decision matters. Friendships, pain, loss, betrayal, hate, love. All of this will be part of your great adventure. What  seems as a dream at first, can easily change to a nightmare. Question is will you stay in light or go to the darkness?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Reader, Cisco Ramon/Reader, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, savitar/reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

You were rewatching your most favourite Tv show ever, you were watching the Falsh. As always you were creating images and scenarios what would happen if somethin went differently, what would you do if you were there. Would you help Savitar if you were given a chance? You somehow always felt sympathy for him. You understood his motives. Would you be able to save Barry’s dad from Zoom? Up until this point when the season 6 is running, there are three deaths, wich hurt you the most. Barry’s dad, Nora Barry’s daughter amd Ralph although he is alive, when De Voe took his body that was heartbreaking for you. And of course Barry’s comming death in Crisis. No matter what you are never gonna be ready for it. You suddenly feel really tired so you shut down your laptop and close your eyes. It takes you less than a minute to fall asleep. Wnen you wake up you hear beeping of machines like in a hospital. What happened? You don’t open your eyes yet but you can hear a very familiar voices talking. 

“ I don’t know a portal opened and she fell through it. Luckily she doesn’t have any injures. She should wake up soon.”

“ Did you ran tests is she a meta?”

“ Yes.”

“ Cool can’t wait to see her powers.”

“ We don’t know who she is Ralph she could be dangerous.”

That’s when you decided to open your eyes and look around. Your jaw dropped when you saw the people around you Team Flash. You were at Star labs Caitlin was checking your vitals and everyone else just stared at you. You sat up.

“ This has to be a dream. I can’t be in Star labs let alone Central city.”

“ Well it’s not, you are here. Who are you?”

“ I’m y/n. And I don’t know how I got here.”

“ We don’t either. But we know that you are a meta. What are your powers?”

“ I’m a meta human? How? I was just watching my favourite TV show and boom I’m in it.”

“ What I mean Barry is that in my universe the Flash is a pretty bad ass TV show and I love it. I’ve seen all realessed episodes so many times that I remember them almost to the slightest detail.”

“ Wait you know who I am?”

“ Of course I do that’s what I’m saying. I know all of you and your stories. I know your past, present and future.”

“ You sound like the Thinker.”

“ De voe… that’s who you’re dealing with right now? That means I’m in season four. The show is currently halfway through season six.”

“ Wait you know that much of the future?”

’ yeah but who knows what will change because of me. Me being here already changes it.“

” How do we know you’re not liying?“

” I’m not liying. I can prove it. You are Iris West - Allen, a reporter you were working at CCPN and you the author of the blog about the Streak later the Flash. You were engaged to Edie Thawne, who died to save Barry from the Reverse Flash.“

” Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost lost Ronnie who was the love of your life. Then worked with Savitar for a while.“

” Cisco Ramon aka Vibe. You’re dating Gypsy also a breacher who has the scariest father I’ve seen. You make the useful toy’s and super suits and you are great in naming metas.“

” Ralph Dibny…Private Investigator who used to be a cop. You planted the evidence and that got you fired though Barry had a part on this too. But since you got powers and became the Elongated man you changed. You have a habit of making jokes but no one knows the meaning behind them except for me. You’re one of the 12 bus metas.“

” and last but certainly not least Bartolomew Henry Allen. The Flash. You lost both of your parents, to Thawne and Zoom, you lost more people than anybody else here. But you keep running for your friends and family, for Iris. You’ve defeated all your enemies so far. Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar and now you have to beat De Voe. I know I shouldn’t but I will help you with him. Even though I know how this all end’s and what will happen I myself want to change something.“

” What?“

” I can’t tell you yet. I’m aware of what I might do if I change the timeline too much. Don’t want to create Flashpoint 2.0.“

Everyone looked at each other quite surprised. Then Barry smiled and said.

” Welcome to the team.“…


	2. Chapter 2

You were currently training with Barry, Ralph and Cisco. You still couldn’t believe that you were a meta and had powers. You had multiple abilities like forcefields, energy blasts and telekinesis. You couldn’t read minds like Cecile but you were able to protect your mind from any danger but that ability was untested and you didn’t know what would it do if you tried to have a duel of minds with someone. But you were gonna use it if it was necessary.

“ Guys cortex now.”

On Harry’s command you all went to the cortex. You immediately recognised that woman on the picture.

“ Null…”

“ You know who she is? Scratch that of course you know you’re Gideon 2.0. Also that’s a cool name you gave her.”

“ Of course it is Cisco you came up with it. But you better come up with something better than Gideon 2.0.”

You smiled at him.

“ What do you know about her?” Barry asked.

“ She can make everything and everyone she touches fly. Basically she’s human helium.”

“ Great…”

Ralph and Barry went to find her and you knew what the outcome will be. Some time later Ralph was holding Barry so he wouldn’t fly away. You were there in a flash and tied a rope on his leg and held him.

“ Don’t worry I got you.”

“ Don’t let go…”

“ hey is there a way to re-engage the gravitational…” Cisco started and Harry was about to put the thinking cap on his head when you stopped them both.

“ Gravitational force no necessary this effect should eventually just wear off.”

“ Wear off?”

“ You’re cells should return to normal right about. ” Harry pushed Cisco out of the way.

“ The hell?”

Barry fell.

“ Now.”

Then the inevitable happened argument between Barry and Ralph. Ralph walked away from the cortex. You signed.

“ I’ll go talk to him. Barry he’s not joking for fun. He does it when he’s scared and improvising is natural to him.”

“ Interesting place to hang out.”

He chuckled.

“ I’d ask how you knew I was here but it’s pointless since you know everything.”

“ I don’t know everything Ralph… and some of those things I know I wish I didn’t. I wish I didn’t know the pain that everyone experienced and will experience. I wish I didn’t know what happens a few days from now…”

“ What will happen?”

You looked at him and saw concern and curiosity. You couldn’t believe that soon he’s supposed to be taken by De Voe.

“ I can’t tell you I want to but I can’t. Look Ralph I promise you that no matter what happens I’m gonna do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

You won’t let him die this time. You won’t.


	3. Chapter 3

This was it, today is the day that Ralph Dibny is gonna die. Well not this time, hopefully. When they brought back Edwin Gaus you had to act. You knew that changing the future will have consequences but you didn’t care. You were ready to take full responsibility of your actions. So you told the team would everything. We let everything play out the same well almost everything. When De Voe first used his powers on Ralph in the speed lab I blasted him with my powers.

“ Stay away from my team De Voe.”

“ Who the hell are you?”

“ Someone who you didn’t calculate with. I’m the one who’s going to beat you.”

“ Really?”

He pulled you towards him and started choking you. Rest of the team appeared but De Voe stunned them they couldn’t move.

“ Let’s…see… who’s mind…is stronger.”

You chocked out and the moment of truth came. Would you be strong enough to fry his brain. You had to. For them, for the team, your friends and the man you love. You felt him getting weaker so you continued untill you passed out and all you could see was darkness. Unknown to you it worked. De Voe was dead and the team got you to the med bay as fast as they could. Caitlin immediately started monitoring your vitals. Everyone was trying to figure out what was happening to you while you was trying to find out where you were. All you saw around you was darkness but suddenly there was a figure. It got closer to you and you gasped. It wasn’t possible, couldn’t be.

“ You’re dead!”

“ Not in your mind just like everyone who died. We have a lot to talk about.”


	4. Chapter 4

“ We have a lot to talk about.”

“ I don’t think so Thawne.”

Meanwhile outside of your mind.

“ Cait what is wrong with her?”

“ I don’t know Barry everything is normal she should be waking up. Wait… her heart rate just quickened… a lot.”

You started lightly whimpering on the bed. Everyone was confused and worried. They didn’t know what was going on and that meant they didn’t know how to stop it. But when you spoke that one word filled with hate and fear that name that they knew too well, they froze.

“ Thawne.”

“ Did she just say Thawne?”

Barry’s voice was barely above a whisper.

In your mind

“ So many people who died, and so much more will.”

“ What is this what’s happening to me?”

“ You used your power and killed the Thinker. So now you’re in-between light and dark.”

“ I don’t understand…”

“ let me show you.”

Suddenly everything around you changed into Barry’s old house. You saw him holding his dead mother in his arms. Tears started falling from your eyes.

“ Tragedy that follows the Flash every second of his life.”

You were getting angry.

“ Because of you! You killed his mom and in the future you are the reason his daughter died!”

You could feel electricity running through you almost like a lightning.

The angrier you got the crazier the machines in the lab went. The beeping noise increased.

“ This is for Both Nora’s.”

The team was even more confused.

You shot an electric blast on Thawne and he disappeared. Just like that you were perfectly calm again.

All of them were looking at your sleeping figure as you calmed down.

“ It’s my fault. She’s like this because of me, because she saved my life.”

“ No Ralph it’s not your fault.”

“ It’s Clifford’s. When your friend used her power she opened her mind to everyone and everything. I believe she’s living through some hard moments and in the end of it she will have to choose.”

Said Marlize who stayed to help.

“ Between what?”

“ Good and evil Mr Allen. Light and dark.”

“ She’s strong she’ll choose good.”

“ She’s at the beginning of it. You’ve lost a lot of people. She’s living through every loss you ever experienced Mr. Allen.”

“ What why would she…”

“ Because she’s connected to you. That’s why the last person who will try to convince her will be Savitar.”

Your scream filled the room as you just watched Barry’s dad get kill by Zoom. No matter what you did you couldn’t stop all the deaths from happening and from even appearing in front of you. After doing to Zoom what you did to Reverse Flash, you didn’t have the strength to fight your tears. You were crying all the pain, sadness and anger inside of you it was too much. When Savitar came you didn’t acknowledge him you just whispered.

“ Barry… help me.”

After that Barry asked Cisco to Vibe him to her mind and when he saw you on your knees crying and Savitar trying to calm you down. He knew they had to hurry.

“ I can help you y/n.” Savitar said.

“ How?”

“ You can bring back to life one person for each member of team Flash including yourself. But for every person you bring back there will be a price.”

“ What price?”


	5. Chapter 5

“What price?”

“ With every person brought back there will be a counter part of the member of the team. For example to Vibe there would be…”

“ Reverb.”

He smiled at you.

“ We would create a dark team Flash.”

“ We?”

“ Once you bring back somebody who You want you will give up the good part in you.”

You wanted to save so many people who died but the cost was high.

“ You have the power to do that without any consequences. You know why?”

“ Why?”

“ The energy you feel coursing through your veins… it’s the speed force.”

“ What?! How..”

“ We are connected in more ways than you think. Once you accept you’ll be a speedster too. You’ll still have your abilities and one more. You’re the only one who can handle that much powers at once. You were destened to come here and change the future of all of us. Our future.”

He cupped your cheek and you closed your eyes on instinct.

“What do you say Impulse?”

“ Impulse?”

“ You wanted a better nickname than Gideon 2.0. So will you change our future?”

He reached out his hand to you and it sparkled with blue and purple lighting. You looked into his eyes.

“ Trust me.”

He said and you slowly moved your hand to him.

“ Don’t! Don’t do it.”

You looked behind you and there stood Barry Allen.

“ Don’t listen to him. Whatever he said it’s a lie. It’s the darkness inside your mind that’s playing tricks on you. Please.”

“ Really they send you? Well it’s ironic since I’m you.”

Savitar laughed.

At the lab

“ Do you think it’ll work?”

“ I don’t know. Maybe we should send someone else. Ralph maybe. She did this to save him after all.”

“ Little bit late for that don’t you think Cisco?”

Barry was holding your hand so he could speak with you and everyone hoped he could help you.

In your mind

“ I could revive so much people Barry. Ronnie, Dante, your dad…”

“ At what cost? Losing yourself? No you can’t do that.”

“ That’s not your choice to make Barry. ”

With that you took Savitar’s hand and the lighting started to spark around both of you. You were going to give team Flash what they lost. Even if they loose you…


	6. Chapter 6

Barry opened his eyes and slowly got up from where he was sitting by your side.

“ What happed did you get through to her?”

“ No I lost her. She accepted Savitar’s offer.”

“ What?”

“ Why would she do that?”

“ Because she wants to save the people who we lost and miss. We still have hope that she won’t choose anyone for herself because that is the time she looses herself.”

There was a bright light and someone stepped out of it.

“ Ronnie.”

Caitlin immediately started crying and threw herself into his arms. Everyone was shocked beyond compare. That was just the beginning. Another three people appeared.

First Dante, then Eddie and last Henry Allen.

“ Dad.”

Barry was crying and hugging his dad tight. He couldn’t believe it. He was here and alive.

“ I missed you so much.”

“ I missed you too slugger.”

Barry looked around on all the people he was sure he’ll never see again. He then looked back to you and just in time to see you open your eyes. His relieve was cut short when he saw the lighting in your eyes.

You looked at everyone and smiled. You gave back what they lost. You stood up and as you did the counter part’s of the team were appearing by your sides. Reverb, evil Killer Frost and the most important of them at least for you, Savitar.

“ This will be one hell of a battle that is coming. When the time comes you all shell fall.”

“ We beaten you once Savitar we’ll do it again.”

“ There’s one problem with that… you see before I didn’t have Impulse with me.”

“ Impulse?”

“ You like it Cisco? Much better than Gideon 2.0. don’t you think? ”

“ Y/n this isn’t who you are since you got here you’ve shown and done nothing but good don’t change it now please. It’s not too late.”

“ It is she made her choice and my plan will work this time.”

“ What is your plan?!”

“ That’s for us to know and for you to… let’s get out of here. Soon we’ll meet again team Flash.”

Savitar disappeared with a gust of wind, reverb opened a breach and walked through it with killer frost. You stayed behind a little just to say one sentence that you hoped would be enough to get across a certain message to the team.

“I hereby christen this building as the bomb.”

With that you were gone leaving only your purple-blue lighting and confused team behind. You just hoped that Cisco will figure it out. He has to or you might actually lose even the last tiny part of you that’s still good….


	7. Chapter 7

After you left Barry explained everything to his dad and other previously dead people in the room. Everyone has been pretty shaken up. You weren’t with them for long but they liked you and considered you a family.

“I hereby christen this building as the bomb. What do you think she meant by that?”

“ wait I said that exact same thing to Caitlin when we were in Starling city for the first time.”

Said Cisco with realisination. You told them Savitar’s plan.

“ They want to blow up the partical accelator.”

“ What but why what they could get out of it?”

“ It would have the same affect as the gun he wanted me to built. That’s why he needs y/n to be a speedster. Someone has to set a mach for it to blow.”

“ and lightning would be more than enough.”

“ exactly.”

“ Okay but why would she told us their plan?”

“ Because she’s still in there. Our y/n is still there and she’s telling us what to do.”

“ More like telling you what to do. It was message to you.”

“ That’s the part I don’t really get, why me?”

“ Guess you will have to ask her.”

Meanwhile you were preparing for the upcoming fight in Star labs.

“ alright once we are there you two take care of your doppelgangers I will keep company to the Flash and you Impulse will go straight to the pipeline. I’ll open up the speed force and then boom. I’ll finally become a god.”

“ What about Elongated man?”

“ lightning throw will be enough. He’s not so trained yet.”

You nod your eyes sparkling with lighting. You felt so good, powerful yet deep down part of you prayed that the team knows what will happen. Reverb and Frost breached to Starlabs while you and Savitar ran straight to the pipeline. As you expected Barry and Ralph stood right in front of the entrance. Cisco desaifered your massage. You couldn’t help but smile, luckily for you it looked more like a evil grin then sincere one.

“ You’re not going to blow this place up!”

“ Oh we will and you all will witness me becoming a god. Impulse plan B.”

“ What about you?”

I vibrated my voice so it would sound darker.

“ I’ll be fine. Run Impulse run.”

I looked at Barry and smiled again.

“ Let the lightning out.” I winked and ran to the speed lab where reverb and Killer Frost fought with Cisco and Caitlin. I started running in circles to open up the speed force.

Once it was done I put a forcefield around Cisco and Caitlin. So the next shot of Ice and blast from their doppelgangers bounced off of it and knocked them out. Cisco looked at me in schock.

“ I have a plan…but you need to trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What plan you have? Did Barry caught on your hint on what he has to do?


End file.
